Mars, Bars
"Mars, Bars" was the fourteenth episode of the third season of Veronica Mars. Plot Without any evidence to hold her, Sheriff Lamb releases Veronica from jail. Josh makes contact with Veronica and insists that he is being framed for his father's murder and, though Veronica has sympathy for him, she doesn't know if she believes him. Keith learns that the coach's wife, Kathleen Barry, hired Vinnie Van Lowe to find out if her husband was having an affair. , Mac, Logan, & Parker on the Scavenger Hunt.]] Meanwhile, Logan joins Mac and Parker on a Valentine's Day scavenger hunt. Later on, Veronica notices Logan and Parker having a nice lunch together. Cast Main Cast * Kristen Bell as Veronica Mars * Jason Dohring as Logan Echolls * Percy Daggs III as Wallace Fennel * Ryan Hansen as Dick Casablancas * Julie Gonzalo as Parker Lee * Tina Majorino as Cindy "Mac" Mackenzie * Michael Muhney as Sheriff Don Lamb * Francis Capra as Eli "Weevil" Navarro * Enrico Colantoni as Keith Mars Arc significance * Sheriff Lamb is killed by Mindy O'Dell's ex-husband, Steve Botando, while investigating a breaking and entering at Mindy's house. * Josh is proven innocent by a DVD made by his father. The person Mason saw with the coach was not Josh but the assistant coach, who helped Josh's father with his suicide. Josh leaves the country to ensure that his family gets paid the insurance money from his father's death. * Weevil finds bloody clothes belonging to Professor Landry. * Dean O'Dell's death is now believed to be at 3:30AM instead of 2:30AM. * Keith is reinstated as Sheriff. * Hank Landry claims that someone planted a bug in his phone. Keith and Veronica did not do it. * Mindy picked up the Dean's antidepressant prescription the night he died. Some pills are missing. Mindy claims that she took some herself. * Steve Botando's fingerprints were found on the Dean's keyboard. Music * "Solfeggietto" - Carl Philipp Emanuel Bach * "Undone" - Todd Deatherage * "Lovers Who Uncover" - The Little Ones * "All I Need" -Billy Martin * "Get It Right" - Mink * "Lost to the Lonesome" - Pela * "Swimmers" - Broken Social Scene Writing and acting * Wallace calls Lamb a "true friend of Dorothy," insinuating that Lamb is gay, also referring to their first meeting where Lamb told Wallace to "go see the Wizard" and "ask for some courage." Quotes :Cliff: (sing song) Who wants out of jail? :Veronica: (excitedly) I do, I do! :(Lamb lets Veronica out of her cell and sees Wallace) :Lamb: I know you from somewhere. :Wallace: Yeah. You told me to go see the Wizard and ask him for some guts. :Lamb: Well, did you? :Wallace: Yeah. He said to let you know you're the only sheriff in America who he considers a true friend of Dorothy. Trivia * This episode marks the last appearance in the series of Michael Muhney as Sheriff Lamb. * A plot point is made about basketball (Clippers) games pushing the regular programming back. In many markets, network programming is bumped back several hours to accommodate sporting events. * The title of this episode puns on Mars Bar candy. * "jailhouse ink."]]While in jail, Veronica passes the time by drawing a "tattoo" on her arm, showing a My Little Pony with the motto "Thug Life". * Bronson mentions he's "not a strong swimmer", an allusion to the SNL "Male Synchronized Swimmers Sketch". * The Kama Sutra position that the members of the scavenger hunt must demonstrate is not in fact the "Congress of the Cow as stated in the episode. * Hank Landry and Mindy O'Dell's alibi is watching Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang, which includes a cameo by Richard Grieco, who plays the recurring character Steve Botando in this episode. Joel Silver, was one of the producers of both Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang and Veronica Mars. External links * MI.net's Roundtable Review. * Television Without Pity Recap. Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes